No Swimming Beyond This Point
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Rin is swimming in the middle of the ocean, but gets caught in a storm, and so who comes to save him. Giant!Whale Sharkman!Sousuke contains Vore


No Swimming beyond This Point (Vore)

Giant! Whale Sharkman!SousukexRin

Rin has been swimming his freestyle in the ocean in getting his training done in order to beat Nanase Haruka in a medley for once. Rin continues to swim in the ocean as he swims out into deeper water, but he fails to notice a buoy that had a sign saying. "No Swimming beyond This Point!" Rin continues to swim freestyle as he stops and finds a huge log of a tree drifting as he swims over to the log as he grabs it in hanging on as he was catching his breath as he said to himself, "Geez, how long was I swimming?" Rin continues to hold on to the log as he looks around, but unaware that someone with teal eyes.

As soon as Rin got his breath, he goes back in swimming as he lets go of the log, and he continues to swim freestyle, but at that moment it starts to rain. Rin continues to swim as the water started to become choppy and huge waves start to form. Rin tries not to panic as he tries to swim faster to somewhere safe, but he's in the middle of the ocean. He continues to swim to hopefully find a safe to be at till the storm was over, but then huge waves comes out of nowhere, and Rin was hit by one of those huge waves as he was dragged underwater. He was tossed around underwater and he then tries to swim up to the surface, but the underwater current was too strong as he couldn't hold his breath much longer, and he slowly loses conscious as he looks to his sides in seeing nothing, but then his vision was covered in darkness.

Rin wakes up as he opens his eyes as he finds himself in an unfamiliar place as it was a cave and he was laying against something rough as he looks in front of him as he wanted to scream in seeing that it was a Giant, but when he looked at his lower half it was a body of a Whale Shark. Rin never thought they existed as he remembered reading about them when he was a kid with Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa. Rin was about to get up when he hears an unfamiliar voice said, "I wouldn't move around much if I were you after being tossed around in the waves like that." Rin freezes in seeing the Giant Whale Sharkman awake as he was staring at him with his droopy teal eyes and he looked like he was in a grumpy mood as Rin sits back down.

The Giant Whale Sharkman looks at Rin as he sits up and looks at Rin more closely as it made Rin nervous and scared as the Giant Whale Sharkman said as his expression on his face change into a smile and more calm, "Don't worry I'm going to hurt you, just want to know of how you are feeling, and I'm Yamazaki Sousuke." "O-Oh I'm okay I guess and I'm Matsuoka Rin, nice to meet you." Rin said and Sousuke said, "Well that's good to know and nice to meet you too. Also I was the one that saved you from the storm that you were in when I saw you swimming." "O-Oh thank you for saving me Sousuke." Rin said and then a great deal of came through his body as he screams in pain as Sousuke said, "Rin what's wrong?" "I-I don't know, I think it's from when I was tossed around like a rag doll, and then pain is starting to come in now, Sousuke." Rin said and Sousuke understood of what was going on, but he wanted to help Rin in so he wouldn't be in so much in pain, and he then gets an idea as he said, "Rin, I have an idea to help to subdue the pain." "Wh-What is it, Sousuke?" Rin said as he was in pain still and Sousuke carefully picks up Rin in so not to hurt him and Sousuke said, "My stomach has special saliva in curing any kinds of pain and so I want you to trust me on this, Rin, okay." "O-Okay." Rin said, but in truth he was scared out of him mind and Sousuke notice this as he brings Rin close to his face; gently licks Rin in showing there was nothing to be afraid of.

When Rin felt Sousuke's gentle tongue stroke his body, it felt very relaxing as he wasn't as scared, and Sousuke then opens his mouth as wide as he could; places Rin onto his tongue feet first as he slides him to the back of his mouth as he closes his mouth in tilting his head back as he swallows him. Rin starts to go down his throat as it felt very relaxing in feeling that it felt like hugs and kisses. Rin continues to go down his throat as he then feel an opening as he knew that it was his stomach and he enters inside his stomach. Sousuke's stomach muscle encases Rin as it was really relaxing like Sousuke said it would as he didn't feel as much in pain. Sousuke places his hand on his stomach and said, "Are you okay in there, Rin?" "Yes I'm fine, Sousuke." Rin said and Sousuke said, "That's good to know, now why don't you get some rest, Rin." "Okay." Rin said as he closes his eye sin going to sleep as he listens to his breathing and heart beating and he was glad to meet someone that he can be friends with; Sousuke was glad as well that he has a friend now.

THE END


End file.
